paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's Nightmare of Torture
This is just a story I decided to come up with. The end is similar to Bolt and that's kinda how I planned it. Chapter 1: Unpicked "Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase barked as he and the rest of the PAW Patrol lined up at attention. "Thanks for hurrying pups," Ryder said. "We've got an emergency." Chase wagged his tail, he loved to try to please his master. "We need almost all paws on deck," Ryder said. "Why almost?" Tundra asked. "Because for this mission," Ryder explained, "Chase isn't needed. He's going to go visit a friend of mine, undercover." "What?!" Chase cried out in alarm. "Don't worry, Chase. You'll be fine!" Ryder reassured. "It's only for a few weeks!" With those words, the rest of the pups went to the slide, while Ryder went down his pole, leaving Chase alone in the Lookout. The German shepherd took his badge off his collar and replaced it with a blue star-shaped dog tag with read; Chase. Then, he got a bag full of all his favorite possesions and headed out. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) Chapter 2: Lillian Chase walked and walked. He soon came to a two-story house and knocked on the door. A girl, no younger than 18, opened it. "Oh! Why hello there!" The girl sang out. "My name is Lillian. What's yours?" "Chase," Chase replied simply. "Well," Lillian said, escorting the pup inside. "C'mon in!" She shut the door behind her and Chase soon made himself at home. "Now," Lillian said, sprinkling some Hunger Powder on Chase's food. "Let's get you something to eat!" "No thanks," Chase said, politely. "I already ate." "C'mon," Lillian pressed him, "just a few bites, then you can go play!" "Alright..." Chase sighed, nibbling on a bit of the kibble. Suddenly, Chase felt a strange feeling. His belly rattled. The German shepherd took another bite. His belly moaned some more. Chase ate all of the kibble, but he was still hungry. "Want some more?" Lillian asked, putting a larger bowl of kibble down. "Yes please!" Chase yelped, happily digging his muzzle into the food. By the time Chase's hunger was satisfied, the floor was littered with five dog bowls. A full Chase was lying on his back on the couch, watching Disney Super Buddies, while Lillian was drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen at the table. "Uuuuuugggghhh....so stuffed...." Chase groaned. "You probably need to go outside," Lillian said, escorting Chase to the back yard. It was a dog's paradise! Chase ran around until his legs ached and he flopped down under a shady tree. "Poor pup...." a husky voice said from next door. "Huh?" Chase said, pulling himself up. "Who's there?" "Yeah...poor thing is right..." a fenimine voice rang out. "Excuse me?" Chase asked, putting his front paws up to the fence post on the right. "Who's there?" An Alaskan Malemute looked over the gate. "Hey, pup. My name's Jueno. The dog to your left is the old Scottie, Houndini." "Like we was saying," Houndini said. "You're in a bad place wee laddie." "Why is it bad?" Chase asked, his tail tucked between his legs. "She'll do the most horrible surgery on you and will never stop 'till she's satisfied with her work," Juno explained. "Wh-what?!" Chase cried in disbelief. "First," Houndini said, "she'll give you five bowls of kibble. Second, she'll take you outside. Third, she'll take you back inside. You won't come out until tomorrow, or the day after, morning." Chase whimpered. "I can't go with that girl! I have to get back ho-" "Chase! Time to come inside!" Lillian's voice rang out. Chase whimpered and stayed put. "Alright, mister," Lillian said, marching outside and picking Chase up, "c'mon. Let's go to bed." Chase didn't say anything. Lillian reached over and grabbed a sryinge with clear liquid in it and injected it into the dog's tail. The liquid got to work and Chase's eyes felt droopy. He finally fell fast asleep in Lillian's arms. Chapter 3: Beginning The 18-year old went to her basement where she strapped Chase to a metal table and was choosing with surgery to do on him. She found one that said "Back Surgery" and she decided to try that on him. She injected a little more sleeping stuff into Chase before starting her work. She went over to Chase and began her surgery. She began pumping brown German shepherd fur into his skin through a small vaccuume cleaner. The fur went into Chase's hair roots. The hair clippings got tangled inside and started filling the roots with Hair Growth Tonic. After that was done, she began on his back. She pumped air inside it until it looked like a balloon. Lillian put a small bomb inside Chase's back. Then, she stitched him up. She put her ear to the dog's back and heard a soft boom. The bomb exploded a weird chemical that filled his entire back. It caused a large swirl to appear on his spine. It was a purplish color, almost looking bruised. That will cause his back to ache when he would try to escape. (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) Chapter 4: More Surgery The next morning, Chase woke up to feel a stabbing pain in his back. He looked over to see his back in stitches. "Why do I have stitches?" Chase asked Lillian. "You needed them, dear," Lillian said, injecting more sleeping stuff into Chase. "Because I'm going to do more!" ***** The girl strapped Chase to the metal table again. This time, she knew exactly what do do on the dog. Leg surgery. Lillian started immediately. She pumped a small spring in the bottom of Chase's paws. The springs will cause him to be jumpy and would make him jump higher and run with a slight hop. ***** Chase woke up outside under a shady treen. His legs weren't stitched or bandaged up at all. When Chase stood up to walk around, he felt a spring in his step. He jumped. He jumped higher than he eve jumped before. Juno caught him at the top of his jump. "Whoa!" Juno breathed. "She must've put springs in your legs!" "Yeah!" Chase yelped happily. "Isn't it-wait WHAT?!" "Yup," Houndini said, "springs is right!" Chase gulped. He began digging a hole in the yard. "What are you doing?" Juno asked. "Trying to escape-OW!" Chase yelped as a sharp stab of pain shot through his back. Chase stopped digging and just sat back on his haunches, trying to make the pain go away. Suddenly, Chase felt something inside his back. He turned his head around to see a tranquilizer dart stitching out! Chase tried brushing it off, but instead fell into a deep sleep. Lillian took him inside to do more surgery. Chapter 5: Chase's Double Surgery Lillian decided to do some surgery on Chase's neck. In order to do that, she placed a suction cup attached to a machine to the back of Chase's neck. She pressed a button that said; Start. The machine pumped Chase's neck up and down, 'till it looked like a wave being blown by the wind. After that was done, Lillian went over to a vault. She filled up a large sryinge with icky purple stuff and injected it into Chase's neck. Inside, the liquid became a large blob and covered the rims of his neck. Lillian designed the gunk to have a small flea-like parasite that would cause Chase's neck to glow around the rims. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) Chase woke up several hours later in the backyard. He shook himself off and wanted to run away, but the pain in his back was killing him. There was only one thing to do. ***** Chase found his bag by the garbage in the front yard. He grabbed his PupTag and contacted a certian German shepherd. "Elsa?" Chase whispered. "Are you there?" "Read you loud and clear, Lil' bro!" Elsa replied. "Whassup?" "It's Ryder's so-called "friend", Lillian," Chase explained, "she's torturing me!" "I'll try to see if I can get there. Hang on!" Elsa cracked over the tag. "Can you wait for a week?" "I'll try..." Chase said, looking over at Lillian's house. Chase's badge flickered and went out. The puppy packed up his belongings inside the bag and hid them upstairs in his room as soon as Lillian came in. "So," Lillian said," I'll need to take you to the bathroom for a moment." "Why?" Chase asked. Lillian grabbed him by his collar. "I know." "What?" Chase asked, looking at Lillian like she was insane. "You're a member of the PAW Patrol. I knew you looked familiar. Ryder kept talking about you, but he never said that you weren't a member." Lillian pulled Chase's dog tag off his collar and replaced it with his PupTag. "How...h-h-h-h-how'd you know..?" Chase began but trailed off as soon as Lillian put him in the bathtub. "Oh," Lillian said. "I saw you go out there for your stuff. I just didn't know where you put it. Now, you're going to make me rich!" "How?" Chase asked, as he watched Lillian turn on the faucet to freezing cold. "The tag," Lillian said, as she placed rubber booties on Chase. She put a rubber band around them to prevent water from getting in. Then she changed her mind and took the booties off. Chase looked over at the water. He felt a metal restrainer appear out of the bathtub and went around his waist. Another went around his legs, leaving him in a sitting position. "What are you doing?!" Chase screamed as the water was getting ready to reach him. "Oh stop your whining," Lillian said. "This is gonna sting a bit." The water reached his paws. It was freezing. Chase shivered. It went up his legs until it was near his neck. A large shower door was propped up against the bathtub, causing the water to go over Chase's head. Thankfully he held his breath until the water disappeared down the drain. Lillian took down the shower door and looked at Chase. The dog was dripping wet and freezing cold. His legs were so shaky that she had to pick him up and set him on the sink. She pulled out a blow dryer and blow dried Chase. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...that feels good..!" Chase sighed. As soon as Lillian was done, she used sleeping gas on Chase and took him down to her operating room. Chapter 6: The Sign Lillian decided to do brain surgery on Chase. She decided to mix up a secret milky substance, Human-Smart Formula with Dog-Smart Formula. She put an extra large sryinge to Chase's head and injected the formula. Then she whipped up some more stuff. She injected Mind Control Formula, which meant the ancient Alpha Dog would be able to control him. She took him back to the bathroom and put him in the bathtub, right directly under the faucet. She turned it on to lukewarm, then warm, then hot, then medium hot and finally super hot. She decided to flip him over onto his back and filled a cup full of hot water and slowly poured in in the center of Chase's stomach. After the last drop fell on Chase's scorched belly, the dog woke up and struggled to get out of the bathtub. But he was tied down with metal restrainers. "Let me go!" Chase howled. "Not so fast!" Lillian said, stuffing a folded rag into Chase's mouth. "Bite down on this," Lillian said, grabbing striking a match. Chase figured out what happened until it was too late. The flames flickered as Lillian blew a small fan with caused the flames to strike Chase's side and back leg. The puppy tried to ignore the pain burning him as Lillian grabbed a large box of matches. She turned Chase around and tied bandages around his body, only his nose and eyes were peeking out. She struck another match and threw it right directly at Chase's back. The bandages ingulfled in flames as Chase shook the bandages off. His fur was blackened in many areas and he was still on fire. Lillian took care of that by hosing him down and then tranquilized him and took him downstairs to the basement. (Badge scene change: Elsa's badge) Elsa was searching everwhere for the Police dog. She finally stopped her truck right by a house and decided to call Chase. "Rawrf! Chase? Chase, are you there? Chase?" She didn't know that Chase was actually alone in the basement, Lillian doing more surgery on his stomach, and his collar was left upstairs in the bathroom. Lillian decided to put a fattening formula in his stomach, which meant Chase's stomch will fill up with a watery liquid when he eats. Then, she took out a weird hybrid animal from a cage and set it on Chase's stomach. It fed off of most of Chase's blood and then Lillian put it back in the cage and stitched Chase up. Then she put his collar back on and put him in the walk-in-closet, with a matchbox, which was on fire, and then made a call to a mysterious buyer. "Chase? Are you there?" Chase's badge came to life and he tried to resent the pain striking through his body. "I am..Elsa..." Chase mumbled weakly. "What's the house number?" Elsa asked, her voice a bit glitchy. "The address...is...2-5-6-1...hurry!" "I will!" Elsa said, before signing out. After the call, Chase tried to blow out the flames, but the pain was unbearable. So Chase just lay down and let himself get burned. "Please, God get me out of here...!" Chase quietly prayed, as his fur began flaking off, due to the flames. ***** Chapter 7: Pumping, Pumping and more Pumping Elsa frantically called Chase over and over again. On her tenth try, he answered. "Oh gosh, you're still alive! I thought you died or something!" Elsa cried as Chase managed to whimper a bit. "She's trying to kill me, Elsa! She's trying to kill me!" Chase screamed. "I'm here. Is there a dog door?" Elsa asked, jumping out of her truck and racing into the yard. "Front...door...!" Chase choked out, trying to swallow the pain being inflicted on him. Elsa leapt through the front door and saw Lillian watching a movie on the couch. "Oh," Lillian said, getting up," I almost forgot Chase!" Elsa ducked behind a chair as soon as Lillian got up. The crazed woman took a struggling Chase out of the walk-in-closet. His fur was blackened in some areas and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Elsa silently started crying at the sight of her brother. "I'll need to tie you to the chair so you won't get up," Lillian said, tying Chase's arms to his side and his feet together as she put a bottle to his stomach. Chase felt the bottle chugging some inky stuff into his stomach. It made him feel like someone was shaving him. It began to chug faster, occasionally stopping and starting up again at a fast pace. Chase suddenly felt it sucking something inside his stomach. It squeezed his stomach, but Chase could only watch in horror as Lillian kept watching her movie. The German shepherd didn't bother struggling. He knew it would possibly try to kill him so he could only watch it, sucking up something from the inside. It suddenly stopped and most of Chase's blood was inside the bottle. Then, the blood dissolved inside a small vacuum cleaner, where it shook and sputtered. Then...it stopped. Chase was breathing hard as he cringed when the bottle started pumping some more. It already sucked up Chase's blood, so what did it need to do now? "That bottle is putting something top secret in your stomach, Chase," Lillian giggled, maniacally. "What is it?" Chase asked, as he felt a tickling feeling in his stomach, as if something was crawling around inside. The Police dog fidgeted as the tickling feeling grew stronger until Chase felt as if his stomach was full of creepy, crawly bugs. The teenager smiled wickedly. "It's wolfblood, Chase!" "What's w-w-w-wolblood?" Chase gulped. "Something I whipped up," Lillian confessed, "you see, it takes days until it's done, so I'll need you to stay here until the fifth day of next week!" Chase's heart was pounding like a kettle drum. He felt the wolfblood being pumped into his stomach rapidly. But it didn't hurt. It sort of...tickled. "Does it feel good, Chase?" Lillian asked, wickedly pushing on the jar. No sooner had the jar been pushed to Chase's stomach, the dog's tail thumped. Lillian pushed it closer. Chase's tail thumped again. The crazed girl pushed it closer. Chase began to think that someone was tickling his stomach. His tail was wagging like mad. "Lillian..heeheehee...stop it!" Chase urged. "Stop making it...Hahahahaha...tickle me! AHAHAHA!" Elsa cocked her head,as she listened to Chase's laughter. Lillian pushed the bottle so close to Chase's stomach that it was squeezing it inward, causing Chase to feel like someone was rubbing his stomach with a chain. "Lillian! Ahahahahaha! This is torture! Hahahahahahaha!" Chase laughed. "Stop! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" "It'll stop tickling you right about...now," Lillian said, snapping her fingers. The bottle stopped and began spinning around. Chase didn't see a bottle anymore. He saw an Ice Missile. Chase's eyes grew wide and he prepared for his belly to blow up. Elsa focused on Chase. While his sister did this, a blank stare crossed Chase's face. His eyes were an aquamarine color and he began thrashing around, until the ropes broke and he ran. "Let's get outta here!" Elsa screamed as Chase's eyes went back to normal. "You wretched dogs!" Lillian screamed, running after them. "You'll pay for that!" "I don't think so!" Elsa said, throwing a snowball at Lillian's face, causing her to stumble back. Now, the only thing that was on the German shepherds minds was...get out of the house and get back home. Chapter 8: Fire! The dogs ran and ran until they made it into the basement. They closed the door and Elsa froze the lock, to keep Lillian out. They heard her pounding on the door, screaming at them to let her in. "LET ME IN, YOU WRETCHED MUTTS!!!" Lillian screamed. "No way are we letting her get in here," Chase said to his sister. "What is this place?" Elsa asked, looking at all the bottles of serums and formulas. "I dunno," Chase replied, looking at some serums on the other side of the room. Elsa was especially interested in a serum titled Wolf Serum. "What's this thing?" Chase asked, poking at a beaker full of black liquid. "Chase, I don't think you should touch that!" Elsa warned. But it was too late. Chase knocked the serum to the floor and it spilled all over. "Whoops..." Chase said, as the floor began to turn black and a hole emerged. It was, thankfully, a small hole, so it wasn't serious. Chase backed up into a book case full of formulas. "Aaah!" Chase cried, jumping out of the way as soon as the stuff came crashing down. Elsa jumped away as the Wolf Serum fell...right on top of Chase! "Sorry..." Chase whimpered. "What are you dogs doing in there?!" Lillian screamed, pounding on the door. "Nothing!" Elsa cried, freezing the door shut. She looked at Chase, "No key will be able to unlock that." The two dogs did their Big Hero 6 fist bump. Suddenly, the basement window creaked open. The pups inched their way forward as Cliffjumper fell on them. "Cliffjumper!" Elsa cried from underneath the wolf pup. "Hey, Elsa, Chase!" Cliffjumper said, standing up. "What are you guys doing here?" "Ryder sent me here and this crazy lady, her name is Lillian, was torturing me until Elsa rescued me and brought me here," Chase said, putting a paw to his belly, which looked blackish color. "I see you've been in here," Cliffjumper said, looking around. "I also found this," Elsa said, taking out a clear bottle with a weird, blackish blue liquid. "What is that?" Chase asked, disgusted. "Wolfblood," Cliffjumper read the label. "Lillian was injecting that into me!" Chase cried, looking at the bottle. Elsa tapped it with her claw, "I wonder what it does." "It says here on the back," Cliffjumper said. "Well," Chase said, "what does it say?" "It says," Cliffjumper began, "Wolfblood is a very inky substance. It used to be used by scientists in a lab that experimented on rats. It was injected into the rats' stomach and they watched the results. The rats slowly grew large, brown and wolflike." "Sounds like the WereRat from Frankenweenie," Elsa pointed out. "What else does it say?" Chase asked. "They never found the liquid since the rats went on a rampage. They were eventually killed by cars or while searching for food in dumpsters, which caused them to suffocate. If the liquid is used on a dog, their howl becomes louder, increases speed, bushy tail and underbelly, need for meat, large appetite which can cause the stomach to swell by what meat they eat and can sometimes cause a loud bark." "That's it?" Elsa asked. "There's one more thing in capitals," Cliffjumper said, "it says; WARNING: IF THIS IS USED IN THE WRONG HANDS, THE STOMACH TURNS A BLACKISH COLOR, DUE TO IT BEING PUMPED IN WHICH CAUSES SWELLING. SOMETIMES." Chase looked over at the door, his now bushy tail tucked between his legs. "Chase? You ok?" Elsa asked as she watched Chase's every move. The dogs' heads whipped around and they noticed that the door was on fire! "Out the window!" Cliffjumper said. Chase followed behind the wolf, but as Elsa was climbing out, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back in! The dogs began to run, until they heard Elsa scream. "Elsa!" Chase yelped, racing back towards the burning building. "Chase, no!" Cliffjumper cried, grabbing Chase's back leg, with his paw. "You can't go back in there!" Chase looked back at the wolf and saw the anxiousness in his cyan eyes. "Someone has to help!" Chase quoted what Tadashi said from Big Hero 6 and Cliffjumper let go of his leg and watched Chase run through the doggy door and into the house. Chapter 9: Chase's Sacrifice The German shepherd dodged the falling debris as he searched for Elsa. A wicked laugh rang out from the living room. Chase ran in and bared his teeth. "Let her go!" Chase growled, springing at the woman. But Lillian was armed. She shot a sryinge filled with black liquid at Chase, with hit which hit him in the back. Chase crashed to the floor, freeing Elsa in the process. The sryinge was empty when Chase shook himself causing it to fall out of his back, causing his fur turned a bit darker and was snaking up the back of his neck. When they looked back, Lillian was gone. "We have to get out of here!" Elsa said, coughing. "This way!" Chase said, leading Elsa to the kitchen. The two dogs tried to dodge the smoke, but since Elsa was in the fire longer than Chase, she was struggling to breath. Soon, they reached the kitchen. But a surprise was waiting for them. "Hello, Chase!" Lillian said, grabbing the scruff of Chase's neck. She showed the pup an outlet and poured water on his stomach. "What are you..doing to him?!" Elsa coughed. "Lillian, no! Get out of here! You'll die!" Chase begged, as Lillian put him on the counter. There was only one thing to do. Chase puffed out his little chest and let himself get shocked, so Lillian would let go of him. A strong jolt of electricity shocked Chase and he still felt it inside his chest, sinking into his stomach. As soon as it was done, Chase jumped off the counter, a shocking feeling in his belly. "C'mon!" Chase turned to Elsa, and the two dashed upstairs. Chase went into the room where his bag was and he threw it out the window to Cliffjumper, who caught it in his mouth and set it on the sidewalk next to him. Elsa was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, so was Chase. The two felt like they were actually living in the movie Bolt. Elsa's legs gave way and Chase was trying to help her up. Elsa saw a cardboard box and clung to it. Then she saw a rope. Chase picked it up in his teeth and dragged her towards the basement. He managed to lead her to an air vent and scratched the grid off, ignoring the shocking feeling in his stomach. He began crawling through, but he noticed that Elsa was lying on the floor, not moving. "Elsa?" Chase asked hopefully. "Chase...just go..." Elsa coughed. "I'm not leaving you, Elsa!" Chase said, curling up next to her. **** Outside, Cliffjumper contacted 9-1-1, and the rest of the PAW Patrol, to come to the house. A few minutes later, Lillian staggered out, a little burnt with a slight limp. She pointed at Cliffjumper, "that wolf and his dogs ruined my house!" "Seems to me that you're the one to blame," Ryder smirked, as the police put hand cuffs on Lillian, "Have fun in jail." "WHAT?!" Lillian screeched, as she was escorted to the police car, "I'll get you, Ryder! And your little dogs too!" "Where's Chase and Elsa?" Ryder asked Cliffjumper. The wolf looked up sadly at Ryder and pointed a shaky white paw to the burning house. "Oh no..." Ryder mumbled, looking at the house with wide, horrified eyes. **** Inside the house, Chase's ears perked up to the sound of fire engines. "Wha..?" Chase gasped. He made a soft bark. It echoed, making it sound bigger. Chase knew what he would have to do. He stood up on four shaky legs and put his right front paw forward and his left back one back a step. Then, he lowered his head and barked the loudest bark he ever made into the air vent. The bark was so loud that Cliffjumper grabbed a megaphone and stood on top of a fire truck. "QUIET!" Cliffjumper shouted, "everyone be quiet!" Chase barked again, causing the fire cheif to lead the firemen to where the bark came from, armed with axes. "It's the super bark!" Marshall cried, jumping up and down. Cliffjumper ran over to help, Marshall behind him. Inside, Chase gave one final bark, before collapsing on his side, unconscious. He passed out as soon as the firemen hacked open the wall, Cliffjumper and Marshall pulling the pups out one by one. (Badge scene change: A white flash of light like in Bolt) Chapter 10: Chase Lives Elsa's vision was blurry when she opened her eyes, but the first thing that was on her mind was; Chase. She struggled to her feet and looked around for the dog. Her vision was getting better, and she saw that she was inside a strange room. Her white fur was blackened in some areas, most parts of her body bandaged up, but she only cared about Chase. "Where's Chase?!" the panicked pup asked, tension in her voice. A grey and white pup slowly came into view. It was Cliffjumper. "Cliff, where's my brother?!" Elsa asked, struggling to get up still. "Settle down, settle down," Cliffjumper eased the German shepherd back down, "you're injured." "I know," Elsa said, looking into his calm cyan eyes, "but that doesn't matter. Where is he?" "He's getting stomach surgery," Cliffjumper explained, "not like what Lillian might've done to him, but I think he'll be fine. They said that they were almost done with him." "G-good," Elsa sighed, burying her face into Cliffjumper's soft chest, "'cause, he's my brother. I don't care if I'll suffer or not, I just care if he's alive. That's all." Suddenly, Miracle came in. "I'm not sure if he'll be the same person again, but he survived his surgery. Apparently, Lillian put toxic chemicals inside him, but she changed his brain more than anything. We tried everything to get it back to normal, but we aren't so sure he would ever act the same again." "May I go see him?" Elsa asked, hopefulness in her eyes. "Of course. Be quite though, he's still asleep," Miracle said, escorting the pups to another room, where Chase slept soundly inside a dog bed. Elsa broke down. She draped her arms over the puppy and began silently crying. Mostly because she was happy that he survived, but on the other half, of regret and guilt. "I'm so sorry," Elsa sobbed burying her face into Chase's cheek, leaving ash on her face. Suddenly, Chase's eyes fluttered open. "Elsa..?" Chase mumbled, looking up at her. A large stitch started from his eye, all the way to his upper jaw, giving him the look of a Frakenweenie type dog. There was a stitch starting from his lower belly, then leading up to his chest, there was a small I-shaped stitch on his head, but that was hardly visible. "Chase!" Elsa cried, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Elsa," Chase mumbled weakly. "I love you too," Elsa said, nipping his ear. There was a small nip out of it, similar to Rocky's nip, but Elsa didn't really care. "You're my hero, Elsa..." Chase said, burying his face into her chest. "You're my "Little Bolt", Chase," Elsa said. "Or should I say, Bolt?" "You can call me Bolt. I don't care," Chase said. Elsa suddenly noticed a lightish black star mark on Chase's shoulder. It looked exactly like the one durning the bit at Freddy's... Elsa brushed this off and continued to hug Chase. Even though he might not be the same again, Elsa loved him. No matter what. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:PAW Patrol Movies